


soundly

by dasseinhundin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Reunions, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasseinhundin/pseuds/dasseinhundin
Summary: A warm arm drapes itself around Keith’s waist, a quiet chuckle blowing at his bangs and tickling his forehead. “Wow, Keith, I’m gone for two weeks and you claim the entire bed. Rude.”Lance returns after a long mission, and Keith welcomes him home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure self-indulgent fluff inspired by me missing my boyfriend who is away at grad school. Also, as always, I blame [Bethy](http://bethuselah.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Written to ["Pinô" by Otto Totland.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9s3DS-Dslps)

He awakens to the quiet hiss of the doors sliding open and the distinct, familiar dip of the mattress. There’s a quiet thump from what Keith assumes is shoes being toed off, and a long, rumbling sigh against the nape of his neck. He turns over and instinctively curls himself beneath Lance’s chin, eyes half-open as they adjust to the low, ambient light of the room. He presses a soft kiss to the underside of his jaw. It’s covered in stubble, but he smells like aftershave and Keith’s heart pulls.

A warm arm drapes itself around Keith’s waist, a quiet chuckle blowing at his bangs and tickling his forehead. “Wow, Keith, I’m gone for two weeks and you claim the entire bed. Rude.”

Keith hums, pressing his nose against the hollow of Lance’s throat. He breathes his smell in deeply, mumbling his response. “Shut up and get under the covers before I forget why I missed you.” He says with no bite.

“Ahh, there’s my grump.” Lance says affectionately, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Y’know, if you actually want me to get in bed you gotta make some room, babe.”

Keith sighs through his nose as he slides closer to the wall of the bunk. He pouts a bit as Lance sits up a bit to shimmy off his jeans and shuck off his jacket, missing his warmth immediately. But Lance doesn’t disappear to the bathroom to do his usual routine; he doesn’t even change into his usual pajamas. Instead he just worms his way beneath their comforter in his boxers and t-shirt, curling around Keith like a cat. Their legs tangle together beneath the sheets, arms wrapping around each other. Every part of Keith's body hums with contentment at the contact.

“No face mask?” Keith asks, voice teasing. “Wow.”

Lance groans quietly, burrowing his face into Keith’s hair. “I’m beautiful enough to skip a night.” He says. “Besides I’m pretty sure that my face mask is like, at _least_ eight feet away and I’ve got a max of maybe like, six left in me before I just pass out on the floor so I’m saving that to get to the toilet later.”

Keith giggles quietly against his shoulder. “Maybe you could move more if you stopped using all of your energy for your mouth.”

Lance turns his head towards him with one blue eye cracked open, the corner crinkled in amusement. He slides his arm beneath Keith’s back so he’s tucked firmly in his arms. “Is this the welcome home I get after two grueling weeks of kissing the butts of foreign dignitaries?”

“Oh yeah,” Keith stage whispers back, grinning. There’s no real need to speak so quietly, but when they’re tucked beneath the blankets together, it feels fitting. Like they’re the only two in the dark, swirling vastness of space, like there’s nothing beyond their bed and blankets and arms. The thought makes a warmth blossom beneath Keith’s ribs. “I’m sure schmoozing over cocktails and mini-quiches was _so hard._ ”

“Hey,” Lance whispers back, skirting his fingers across Keith’s side in a silent threat of tickling. Keith fights down the urge to grin at the feather-light gossamer. “I’ll have you know it was spinach puffs. Only like, purple and somehow five hundred thousand times more gross.”

“That must’ve been awful,” Keith coos teasingly, pressing a soft kiss to Lance’s frown. “I’m sure Allura’s preparing a parade as we speak to honor your heroic sacrifice.”

“Two weeks. _Two weeks_ I’m gone, busting my shapely butt to secure an alliance and _this_ is the greeting I come home to.”

“I really don’t know what you were expecting.”

Lance leans up on his elbow, shifting to hover over Keith. Their noses brush, and Keith’s heart flutters. Even in the dark, Keith can see every eyelash, every strand of hair that hangs in his sea-blue eyes. _His hair is getting longer,_ he muses to himself, resisting the urge to tangle his fingers in it. Instead, he brushes a thumb against Lance’s cheek. He traces the outline of his dimple as he smirks.

“I don’t know, maybe a kiss hello? A tearful reunion where you confess your undying love to me? That parade you mentioned sounded pretty nice, too.”

“The kiss I can do,” Keith deadpans, leaning his head up. He presses a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. “You’re not getting any tears, though.”

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” Lance sighs dramatically, pressing their mouths together in a soft kiss. A wave of comfort washes over Keith, warm and content. It isn’t until this moment that he truly realizes just how much he’s missed this.

“I don’t know,” Keith says with a grin against his lips. “I’m still trying to figure out how to make up for whatever I did to get stuck with you in the first place.”

“You—are—so— _rude_ ,” Lance says, enunciating every word with a peck until Keith dissolves into giggles beneath him.

Lance continues to press slow, lazy kisses against his face as his laughter subsides—a warm press to his cheek, to his forehead, the tip of his nose, the corner of his mouth. Keith lets out a soft sigh through his nose, turning his head enough to meet his lips in a gentle, lingering kiss. It’s like everything around them has gone still, the castle’s engine a quiet, steady hum of white noise in the background. Keith counts the ins and outs of Lance’s breath as he nuzzles into the crook of Keith’s neck, his fingers idly threading through his hair.

“I missed you,” Keith whispers into the air between them. When Lance doesn’t respond, he glances down, softening at the sight of him dozing against his shoulder. Despite his joking, Keith can see the deep bags beneath his eyes even with the dim lighting. His hair is uncharacteristically disheveled, and Keith can feel the knots of tension in his shoulders beneath the thin cotton of his t-shirt. He truly is exhausted.

Keith shifts to secure the blankets around them, careful not to wake Lance as he snores quietly beside him. The sound makes affection burn bright in his chest, and Keith can’t help himself but to lean down and press a kiss to Lance’s forehead before settling down for what will surely be the first truly restful sleep he’s had in weeks.


End file.
